Simple to the Mind
by Ivy Leaves
Summary: Every life has hardships. Val and Tyler are able to help each other, but with the thanks can romance surface between friends who are growing up and learning life's not as easy as they thought?
1. The Call

Tyler Connell was sitting on the couch in the EMS station at four thirty on Thursday afternoon, which was the usual for a sixteen-year-old Emergency Medical Technician—which was precisely what the football player was, along with Hank Beecham, Jamie Waite, and Val Linear. Which is not the point. The point is, he was sitting on the couch. And that Val wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Hank asked for the seventh time. Of course, Jamie had asked eight, but once more and they'd be tied. Tyler was counting.

"Yeah, where is she?" inquired a spiky-headed teen who, for once, didn't have detention.

_Nine seven, Jamie's favor_ was the next thought Tyler had. And then he figured he should probably answer before it turned into an hour-long thing.

"I don't know, probably being her bouncy self at cheerleader practice. Jamie, isn't it your turn to do inventory?"

A Mini-Val named Brooke Linear (who actually didn't look like a Mini-Val at all) came into the room with a stack of papers.

"I'm glad you think like me, Tyler," she announced with pride. "Now you only have nine cases to file."

"Isn't that your job?" complained Tyler. None of them had joined to fill out forms. Well, except Jamie, who had to join, and Brooke, but Brooke was the exception to every rule…

"Hank has thirteen," commented Brooke, greeted with a groan courtesy of Beecham himself, "and Jamie has fifteen."

"Fifteen?!" Jamie yelled. 

"I have an extra few you could handle if you really want," said Brooke. "But I get the feeling that's not your dream."

"I'll take fifteen."

The alarm went off.

"Sorry, paperwork will have to wake," said Hank. "We've got a call. Sixteen-year-old female, Kingsport High. Fell down flight of stairs, has a fractured tibia and bruised metacarpals. She also took a blow to the mandible and clavicle. The call was reported by her best friend, Caitie."

Tyler paled. "Caitie?"

Hank looked at him. "Yes, sixteen-year-old… oh my God."

"Let's go," said Jamie. "Sounds like Val might have taken it pretty bad."

"Wait—wait—there are lots of Katies, right? I mean, there are lots of spellings, and—"

"Tyler, we all know you have a crush on Val, but you can't let feelings get in the way," reminded Hank as they ran to the ambulance.

"What crush?"

"Hank, it's all right," called Jamie. The black-haired young man let his brown eyes twinkle. "Tyler's the only one who doesn't know he likes her."

*

Tyler had never driven so fast. True, Hank and Jamie probably made a mistake letting him drive, but they did get there in record time. But no one was prepared for what to come…


	2. Dying By Your Side

Title: **_Simple to the Mind_**

Rating: G

Chapter: 2

Author: Ivy Leaves

Summary: Val gets hurt, Tyler saves her. But with the pain and thanks can romance surface among two friends who are growing up and learning life's not as easy as they thought?

Couples: V/T, a little C/J

A/N: I forgot to mention last time about the med talk. Metacarpals are hand bones, mandible is lower jawbone (chin), clavicle is breastbone (the bone in your upper chest, by your neck), and tibia is the main shinbone. A refibulator is that little heart-jump instrument I think, and laceration is kind of a cut.

# 

# 

# Simple to the Mind

It was frightening, incredibly frightening. Val was at the foot of the stairs, blond hair falling over a pale face as she sat in unconsciousness. Her lower leg was bent at an odd angle, and her chin was bleeding, soaking onto her EMT uniform. Evidently she had been on her way to the station. Caitie was standing over her.

"She's going to be okay, right?" screeched the girl. "Right?" 

"Calm down." Jamie restrained her, soothing the troubles with a soft voice Tyler hadn't heard him use before. "She'll be fine. Just a fractured tibia." Caitie buried herself in his chest. Jamie gently put his arms around her.

"Tyler?" asked Hank from his position next to Val. "I think her heart got injured in the fall."

"What? That's not possible."

"She must have been scared or something, because her heart's almost stopped. Where's the refib?"

"In the ambulance," answered Jamie, still holding the dark headed Caitie tightly.

"Get it," ordered Tyler. No, Val was not going to die if he could help it. He dropped to his knees and felt her pulse. "It's faint, but it's there," he said desperately. "Maybe her heart won't stop."

"You willing to take that chance?"

Jamie finally managed to get Caitie to come get the refibulator with him, running off. Hank began to temp set Val's leg as Tyler tried to wake her up.

"Come on, Val," he said softly. "I'm here now. You can wake up."

Her eyes flickered. Tyler bit his lip and started on her mandible bruise. It was pretty bad, but no bones appeared to be broken. He felt her pulse again.

"Hank, we're losing her."

"Refib machine, coming through!"

Caitie helped Jamie carry the refibulator and set it down.

"Clear!" No signal. "Clear!" No signal. Her heart had stopped after all. Tyler fought back tears from blue eyes. Hank saw him, Jamie saw him; Tyler didn't care. This was _Val_.

"Come on, Val," he whispered. "You can make it. Come on."

"Clear!"

Jamie was the next to speak, and his news wasn't morbid.

"We've got a signal."

Hank and Jamie slapped high fives; Caitie hugged Jamie. It was apparently a new experience for the rebellious teen. Tyler sat there, finding it a little overwhelming. 

"Hey, blond kid. The one with the refib in your hand. Football star," whispered Val, waking up. Tyler jumped.

"I hate you," he told her.

"And why is that?" she inquired.

"I hate you for getting hurt." Tyler smiled through unshed tears.

"You're crying."

"It's dust."

"No, it's not." She wiped off a fallen silver drop on his cheek.

"I know it's not. I'll see you at the station tomorrow?"

"Expect anything else from me?"

"Never."

Did you like? Well, I like reviews, so—REVIEW!!!


	3. Visitations and Invitations

Title: Simple to the Mind

Rating: G (right now)

Summary: Val gets hurt, Tyler saves her. But with the pain and thanks can friendship surface between two friends who are growing up and learning life's not as easy as they thought?

Chapter Summary: Friendly visits lead to invitations… but pain is still evident. How hard can it be to invite a friend to your family's vacation house? Apparently… very, when the friend happens to be the one you have a crush on.

Disclaimer: This is written as a work of fiction. No characters belong to me and I am not benefiting in any way by writing this. All characters belong to Disney.

Claimer: Plot is mine!

Pairing: V/T, a little C/J

# Simple to the Mind

Two days later, Tyler woke up at ten forty-six in the morning to his mom yelling up the stairs that William and her were going out and would be back at one. Tyler groaned and rolled over, looking at his alarm clock.

"Ten forty-six," he noted drowsily, burying his tousled blond head in the pillow again. Suddenly it hit him and he sat up. "I'm late for school! No… it's Saturday. So I'm going back to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…" His head dropped onto the pillow again and his stomach protested. "Hungry," he muttered. Half-asleep in shorts and no shirt, he stumbled downstairs and poured Cheerios for himself.

Halfway through the Cheerios, someone came in. _Probably Hank, _thought Tyler, because Hank and Val were the only ones with keys to his house, Val because she took care of his mom's plants once while they were on vacation. But Hank had said he'd come over sometime during the weekend… hadn't he?

It was all too much for Tyler's not-yet-awake brain when a perky blond cheerleader called his name.

"Tyler?"

"I'm here," he said. He stood up and walked over to Val, who was in the other part of the kitchen. "Brutal crutches," he teased, even though he had seen them yesterday. Val just screamed as he rounded the corner and dropped her crutch. Tyler's bowl of cereal instinctively flew up and Cheerios sprayed the wall behind him. The plastic bowl crashed harmlessly to the tiled floor as the blond football player stood covered in milk. Tyler picked up Val's crutch and held it out: "Dropping things, are we?"

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" asked Val. Tyler looked down.

"Shorts."

"And no shirt."

"Apparently. Why'd you scream? Is there a roach in here? I hate roaches." Tyler looked around nervously.

"You're not wearing a shirt!" exclaimed Val. Tyler scratched his head, catching on.

"Oh. Haven't we gone swimming together or something?" Val shook her head. "You've never seen me in a swimsuit? Or shorts?" Val shook her head again. Tyler laughed and flexed. "Don't you like my manly, macho muscles?"

Val laughed, "Sorry, Connell, but you don't look very manly or macho in Cheerios. You just look ridiculous."

Tyler shook his head despairingly and started to walk upstairs. "I'll go change my shirt… and when we get back? You're helping me clean the kitchen."

Val smiled.

Tyler took a shower and changed into regular clothes—and a shirt—and went back downstairs. Surprisingly, the walls were clean and Cheerio-free. The floor was still wet.

"I couldn't exactly get the floor with crutches and a leg brace," said Val. Tyler picked up her rag and went to work.

"Where are your parents?" Val inquired, then immediately regretted it. "I mean—where're your mom and William?"

"It's all right," said Tyler. "I probably should call him my parent."

Val bit her lip, replying gently, "Look, Tyler, if you need help—"

"I know." He stood up. "They probably went out on his boat. They're getting back at one."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot why I came."

"You had a reason?" Tyler's smile was laughing as he sat down at the counter next to Val. She grinned.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm grateful for you saving me," she said simply. "Thank you."

"Hank and Jamie helped. And Caitie carried the refibulator."

"I have to thank Caitie next, you know, carrying the refib machine is a big deal. Maybe she should join EMS, huh?"

"Jamie would definitely like it."

"I think they'd be too busy looking at each other to think about what a cardiac arrest _was_," said Val. "You know, someone should definitely think about getting those two together. They're perfect."

"Well, it looks like our favorite superwoman has taken a small break," Tyler told her, pointing at the brace on her leg. 

"All I can do is inventory and paperwork," groaned Val, "so don't talk to me about being a superwoman."

"Last time I did that, you just tried harder."

"You still can't do yard work," Val said, laughing. "And you know it."

Tyler appeared shocked. "Me? I'm good at yard work. A genius. I mean, I'm the best on the football team at it! I do all the yard work at home, and—"

"You had trouble with a weed," Val informed him. "I was the one who thought of using clippers."

"I was getting there. You just needed to—to—wait a while! Yeah, that'd do it. You just were too impatient."

"Oh, that's it," said Val. She pulled her blond hair into a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves. "Put 'em up. We're gonna settle this once and for all."

"Settle what?" asked Tyler. She smiled.

"I don't know, that's your job."

"My job, huh? My job?" He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Now we find out who the best EMT is!"

"Idiot! I'm on crutchessssssssssssssssss…" The crutches went crashing to the ground and Val's cast banged into Tyler's stomach.

"Ouch!" He quickly put her down on a stool. "Sorry about that."

She rubbed her leg, standing and picking up a crutch. "It's all right. Wait five weeks and you can sling me over your shoulder."

"So you want to be slung over my shoulder."

"I never said that."

He handed her the other crutch, helping her stand up.

"Well," he said optimistically, "you'll be better in time for spring break."

Val laughed, sitting down on a stool. She propped her crutches up against the counter and smiled a Val smile, coincidental of cheerleaders—unique to Val.

"I nearly have my heart stop two days ago, my leg is fractured, I have bruises from my head to my toes, and all you can say is 'you'll be better for spring break'?"

"Look on the good side of things." Tyler suddenly leaped from his casual leaning position to stand vertical, reaching to his full height. Val looked at him curiously.

"Tyler? Now what?"

He smiled sheepishly as his tall frame once more collapsed onto a stool.

"I forgot to ask you if…" He paused. Val's eyes encouraged him to go on, with a nod of head and significant twitch of eyebrows. "If…"

"Spit it out, Connell. That's what we learn in cheerleading. How to spit stuff out."

"Ifuwantogonspinbreawitus." The words most certainly were not understandable, and Tyler realized it as soon as the first syllable of the newly invented word was out of his mouth. "If you wanted to go on spring break with us," he repeated, slowly and enunciating, the way a normal person would talk, the way that was understandable to fellow humans like Val. _Of course, _a small part of his brain said, _Val is so much more than human._

The thought was soon gone like a quickly evaporating wisp of gray smoke, and the uneasy Tyler was left with the slightly puzzled face of Val.

"With… who?" she asked. He mentally berated himself for asking now, two days after she had nearly died, but no one had ever said Tyler Connell was good at choosing words.

"Us. I mean," he said, hoping he didn't sound like too much of an idiot, "my family. Me, and my mom, and William. We're going to our house on an island near San Francisco… with William's boat. I don't think I can stand going on William's boat by myself for a week, and Hank's going skiing, and all my other friends from football have plans, and my mom suggested you for company for me, because she likes you—that's why you water the plants and have a key—and… will you?"

Val looked at him, blue eyes into blue eyes. "Well… I have to ask my parents."

"Yeah." She didn't want to. He could tell. "Yeah, you probably should."

"But, sure."

Head snapped up, startled from advancing depression that was pushed away like the tide by the moon. "You will?"

"Sure." A smile started, then grew impish. "After all, the boat can't be as bad as you say."

Relieved eyes met hers once again, a locked gaze of ocean blue as grins began on both of the teens' faces. 

_Ocean blue._

Last line was cryptic, but next time maybe you'll get it… And Gray Ghost—the clavicle is not the neck bone. It's the breastbone near the shoulders and neck, but I am almost positive it is not the neck bone. Ah well. Review please…….


	4. Ocean Blue

**Simple To The Mind**

Tyler appeared over Val's shoulder on Friday afternoon after school, looking anxious. He was carrying a pile of notebooks and textbooks—the majority of his teachers evidently didn't believe in no work, all play. 

"We're on for the beach thing, right?" he inquired. Val turned and smiled, adjusting her headband and pulling another book out of her locker.

"Sure. Of course. I don't have much choice now, do I? My parents already accepted and the plans are already made."

Tyler relaxed at the words, though he soon found something else to tense up about. "You want to come, though, right?"

"Connell." Val closed her locker as she called him by his last name, something she hardly did, though it had grown more common since the "accident". A smile tugged at lips with pale pink lip gloss. 

"Yeah?"

"Just… relax. Are you always this uptight before vacation?" A notebook slipped from her arm.

"I try to build it up so I can let it loose. Let me carry those," he offered, ignoring the ones in his own arms.

"What about the thirty-nine in your arms?"

"Actually, only twenty-eight." He grinned at his comment, inviting her to share the joke. The sort of horrible joke, but it drew a laugh as she handed half of her load to him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," whispered Tyler to himself as he struggled to balance his books. Val restrained a giggle as she witnessed his futile efforts.

"Tyler, you can remain being macho—"

"I am not being macho!" he insisted. "I told you that… five weeks ago?"

"—But," she continued, "there is an invention called the backpack. Now, you can use a shoulder-bag or whatever you call it, but it has the same effect as a backpack."

"It's already full," he told her with a pained expression. Val bit back another smile as they walked out into the sunshine.

"What do you have in here?" groaned Tyler as he loaded a suitcase into the trunk of the car.

"That's yours," said Val. "Mine's here."

"How much does _that_ weigh?" Tyler asked, tossing in another duffel bag.

"A lot less than yours does."

"I packed my rock collection," Tyler informed her, smiling as he picked up hers. "Whoa, this _is_ light." He threw it in the trunk and slammed the door.

"Thank you."

"How did you pack so light?" Tyler queried, doubting that teenage girls had that little interest in clothes.

"Well, shorts and tank tops don't weigh that much. Where's William?"

"Getting my mom's suitcase," Tyler replied, motioning to the house. "And that's about three point nine tons."

"Well, go help him!"

"Why?" Tyler asked. Val glared at him, a look reminiscent of teachers or mothers, and he trudged into the house: "William? You need help?"

"Want to play cards?" Val asked Tyler twenty minutes after their plane took off. "We can bet peanuts."

"I don't like those anyway."

"Pretzels?"

"Deal me in."

Val turned out to be very good at poker. Very good. Well, good enough to beat him, which wasn't saying that much.

"Tyler?" she asked, examining her cards.

"Uhm?" he muttered distractedly, arranging his five cards and frowning.

"Why does the king of spades have the same number of spades as the queen of spades?"

"Fold," Tyler groaned, putting his cards down. Val grinned wickedly and flashed her cards, revealing the inevitable: no king—or queen—of spades.

"You owe me five bags of pretzels and three bags of peanuts."

"And nineteen peanuts," Tyler added, handing her the cards to shuffle. "Lunch!" he cried, viewing the cart at the front of the aisle.

"Tyler, it's just food."

"You know the saying 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'? I think that something is getting very close to my heart," he said, leaning into the aisle. 

Val bit her lip as a sharp pang ran through her chest, reminding her of something she couldn't have—someone who thought of her as a friend. Just a friend. The thought ran through her head again, mockingly.

"Was that a ploy to get me to give back your pretzels?" inquired Val, laughing. 

"Not quite," Tyler said, turning back from the lunch cart and settling into his seat once more, "but you could consider it."

Val smiled and handed him a bag of pretzels.

_Looking in your eyes_

_The world for which I'd die_

_Doesn't seem so important_

_Seeing your eyes_

_Makes me wonder why_

_Life's so cruel_

_Let me see your eyes_

_Tell me how to die_

_Show me_

_How life works_

_ _

"My legs hurt," groaned Val as she got off the plane.

"I'll carry you," Tyler volunteered.

"You will?"

"No," said Tyler. He smiled. "But come on, I'll give you a hand." Tyler slung his arm over her shoulders and helped her along. William and Mrs. Connell held back a little, watching the couple.

_Your eyes_

_Ocean blue_

_Open them to me_

_Let me love you_

_Sweet blue_

_I love you_

_Show me how to make_

_You love me_

_Tell me_

_What you see_

_In my eyes_

_Teach me how to die_

_Ocean blue_

_Ocean blue_

_ _

"Nice place," Val said under her breath to Tyler. He shrugged—but then, she guessed he was used to it. Four stories, beachfront property—

"It's been in my family since forever," he told her. "From, like, the Gold Rush or something."

"Oh," Val said. "That's a… long time." She didn't mention that she had just moved a while ago.

"Yeah," Tyler replied. He seemed distracted, so Val quieted.

_Ocean blue_

_I love you_

_See my eyes_

_I wonder why_

_So love me_

_Touch the sky_

_Ocean blue_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Just let me die_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Just let me cry_

_ _

_Looking in ocean blue_

_Think I'm falling for you_

_Sweet blue eyes_

_Let me die_

_Ocean blue_

_I love you_

_Ocean blue_

_Ocean blue_


	5. In Your Arms

A/N: 1) I don't really care if Val couldn't come back right away after being shocked or whatever. Too bad. 2) Please, people, review! Criticism is fine, I just want some feedback! 3) Warning: Next chapter, Tyler and Val might be a little out of character. Sorry if they are now!!!

Disclaimer: Val and Tyler belong to Disney Channel.

Claimer: Plot belongs to me. Tyler's intense fear of roaches is mine. Tyler's house is mine. The song at the end was written by me and copyrights to me. Story is copyrighted to me, so PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!

# SIMPLE TO THE MIND

Val burst into Tyler's room.

"Tyler!" she said. He automatically curled into a ball.

"Is it a roach? I really don't like roaches."

"No, nothing like that," Val said dismissively, waving her hand. Tyler relaxed. "There's a TV in my room!" 

"Yeah." Tyler was still a little nervous about the "roach". "There's one in every main bedroom. Altogether, there are nine… plus the wide-screen in the basement."

"You're _kidding_!" Val was awestruck—evidently, Tyler's family was strong on the bucks. Very strong.

"It's been in my family since the Gold Rush, I told you. My grandfather likes TVs, and then he moved to the Bahamas. The house is mine when I turn 21." 

"You are so lucky," breathed Val. Then, aided by a strange look from Tyler, she corrected herself. "I mean… how cool."

"Yeah. Hey, you want something to eat? We're going into town tonight for dinner."

"Are we going to the beach tomorrow?" Val followed him out the door and down the hallway with its pale green carpet. 

"It's supposed to storm in the afternoon. The morning might be okay." They reached the stairs. "But the movie theater in town is pretty good, and the rental place is fantastic." Silence invaded as they started down the staircase.

"Do you have a hot tub?" Val asked curiously, beginning to wonder what didn't this house have.

"Yeah," said Tyler. "Why, do your legs hurt again?"

"Yeah," Val said, repeating his words. 

"Oh, really?" Tyler's blue eyes developed a kind of twinkle. Val realized his intention and backed away.

"No, Tyler, no, no, no, no, no."

Her protest turned into shrieks as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs.

"You did say I could sling you over my shoulder when you got your brace off."

"I said no such thing!" replied Val indignantly, all too aware that he was right.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

Tyler swung her around and aimed at a couch.

"Ow!" Val said a few seconds later, landing. "That's it, Connell, you are going to die!"

Tyler backed up slowly. "But Alex will be mad at you—I didn't finish my paperwork. And my grades will slip."

"Nobody will care about your grades if you're dead!" Val ran after him, chasing him out of the room.

~The Next Day~

Tyler climbed the stairs to his secret retreat to think… well, it wasn't much of a secret—everyone knew about it except Val—but Val was the one he had to think about.

He thought he was alone in the attic, but a tall blond emerged from a stack of boxes, coughing. Tyler jumped back, surprised.

"Val! What are you doing here?" he cried.

"Um… looking for… you?" replied Val uncertainly.

"I thought you were down on the beach. You didn't come to lunch."

"Tyler, I don't know if you've noticed, but… it's a thunderstorm outside." She pointed at the window with its cushioned window seat and swung her hand up to the skylight, showing him the pouring rain and flashes of lightning.

"Well, yeah, but…"

He was interrupted as Val screamed.

"Now what?" he sighed.

"A roach!"

Tyler jumped onto the window seat, followed by Val, who landed firmly on top of him, elbowing him in the chest.

"Sorry," Val said, rolling over so she was next to him.

"Where's the roach?" he inquired.

"There." Val pointed an index finger with a silver ring on it at a pile of boxes.

Tyler squinted. "That's a stick!"

"No, it's n—okay, so it is. Excuse me."

Neither of them made a move to get up.

"I'm feeling kind of tired," ventured Tyler.

"Me, too."

Val put her head on his chest and looked out the window.

_I think I've found my place_

_Here in your arms_

_Can't see your face_

_But know you'd do me no harm_

_ _

_I'm so lost, I'm so scared_

_But now that you're there_

_My world doesn't seem so cruel_

_I think I love you_

_ _

_Lost in your arms,_

_Protected from harm,_

_I think the world is finally right_

_Hold me tight, hold me tight_

_ _

_Safe with you_

_With the world to turn to_

_My life not lost or confused_

_I know this is the right thing to do_

_ _

_So let me stay_

_A while longer_

_Don't go away_

_Help me grow stronger_

_'Cause no matter what you say or do_

_I think I'll always be_

_In love with you_

_Can't you see_

_I think I love you_

_ _

Flashes of white lightning lit their faces time to time, the roll of thunder drowning out thoughts. They stayed there until the storm lightened and the sun came out, signaling for beautiful weather tomorrow.

## I think I love you


	6. Parting The Waves

# SIMPLE TO THE MIND

Tyler rapped impatiently on Val's door. "Are you coming or not?"

"You know, Tyler," Val yelled through the door, "I would think if you were grateful for me to come, you'd give me a break and realize you just told me we were going on the boat two minutes and thirty-nine seconds ago. And please remember that I couldn't find my swimsuit, so…" She threw open the door and tossed him a towel.

"Thanks," Tyler said, before registering clearly that she was wearing a light yellow swimsuit with a pale blue sarong tied around a slender waist. Of course, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that the swimsuit was a two-piece. As in, revealing stomach. As in, Tyler had a distinct feeling he was going to die somewhere along the way of seeing his crush in a swimsuit. And it didn't exactly help Val had a very nice, long torso. A very pretty torso.

"What are you wearing?" he inquired. Val looked down.

"A swimsuit. Usually worn by females, going swimming. And you know, that sounds familiar. Well, minus the Cheerios."

Tyler didn't answer, trying very hard to look at Val's face. Of course, that meant he had to look into her eyes, and it wasn't easy to escape the capture of Val's eyes unless she let you.

"Tyler?" Val said, waving a hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Yeah? Yeah. Right. Let's go." 

"Ready to go, kids?" William stood up from his crouch examining the wood polish. Tyler briefly covered his eyes with his hand, as if he was getting a migraine.

"Sure," Val chirped. She ran to the boat, Tyler following her.

"Tyler, you've took the medicine, right?" William asked. Tyler nodded and put his head in his hands as Val stifled a laugh. Tyler sat down on one of the seats and leaned back, trying not to think about churning green water in relation to his stomach. Of course, the churning wasn't purely because of seasickness.

"Tyler," Val whispered loudly, "I thought we were going on the sailboat?" Tyler opened his eyes.

"Well, we were," he told her, "but William's friend loaned him the speedboat for the week, so, joyfully, we get to go on this." Eyelids fell shut over blue eyes as Tyler's stomach protested sailing. "Val?" Tyler asked, eyes still closed, "could you pass me the bottle of pills in the grocery bag? The one with all the drinks in it."

Val laughed and handed it to him. "Why is your medication with"—she checked the bag—"vodka and brandy and… tea?"

"William likes to have a 'cocktail' on the boat," Tyler said, popping two white tablets into his mouth and swallowing them. "Apparently it relaxes him. The tea's my mom's… and the medicine is mine." Val laughed again.

"Does little Tyler need his medicine? Huh?" She started to tickle him. Tyler's eyes flew open.

"Don't you," he said between squirms, "dare…" He turned on Val and started to tickle _her _in return, sending her into fits of giggles.

"Tyler! Ow! TYLER!" was pretty much the sound of things for a few minutes until the boat started. Well, there was also "You _idiot_!" and "Stop! Val! Come on!" and of course, the usual "You are _so _dead!"

Things rolled to a stop once Tyler found out they were going. He gagged over the side, looking into the clear turquoise water.

"Please, Tyler, don't puke," moaned Val, who was sure that she, then, would regurgitate her breakfast at the sight of his.

"I'm not," Tyler replied, swallowing the churned-up feeling in his stomach. "I'm watching the fish."

"Right," Val said. "That's… nice." She sighed with relief as Tyler sat up again.

"I'm okay now," he reassured her. "Just fine."

Silence.

"It's beautiful," Val breathed, not aware it was as audible as she thought.

"Just like you," said Tyler under his breath so she couldn't hear him. But sound in wind carries, and voices are heard. Val looked at him oddly, wondering if her ears had deceived her.

"I bet the view's better at the front," Tyler said suddenly, changing the subject. He grabbed Val's hand and pulled her forward until they stood at the rail, watching the boat cut the water effortlessly into waves, parting the way for a white diamond of a boat in the vastness of the sea.

"Doesn't it make you more seasick?" Val questioned softly into Tyler's ear, the wind blowing her blond hair into blue eyes squinted slightly against the wind. Tyler tucked it behind her ear and whispered back.

"Not when I'm with you."

Val leaned into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

William, behind them, driving the boat, nudged Charlotte Connell, Tyler's mother.

"Call me crazy," William said, "but I think those kids have got it very bad for each other."

"Not crazy," answered Charlotte. Her blue-brown eyes watched the couple. "Tyler's head over heels, and Val doesn't seem to be protesting."

"Someone should set them up."

"Don't even think about it," Charlotte told him firmly. The eyes moved to him instead of the sixteen-year-olds. "Tyler may be gradually warming to you, but one blow and that'll come tumbling. Especially if Val gets mad at him. Then you'll be in for it."

"True." William's answer agreed with her line of thinking, and hedidn't want to have Tyler think of him as an enemy again. Life would be very strained.

"Watch the turn!" Charlotte's voice pulled William out of his thoughts, but Val and Tyler barely noticed, watching the boat cleanly cut the waves and turn them into frothing bubbles that raced behind them and then quieted, turning the ocean once more into a calm mirror.


	7. Fools Fall In Love

# Simple To The Mind

** **

Tyler Connell was not a morning person usually, especially when he had gone to bed the night before at twelve thirty, trying to erase the image of Val from his mind. And then he woke up at eight forty-three and had a leisurely breakfast, and now at… he checked his watch again… nine fifty-two, he had to put up with his mom in the shower. So, all right, the house did have plenty of bathrooms, but one didn't have a shower or bath, one only had a bath, one William was in, and one, for some reason, contained all the umbrellas and towels and—sand buckets?!—for the beach. Tyler assumed it was better just to use this one… if his mother would ever--

"Get out!"

Tyler pounded on the door and, getting no answer, groaned and wished his family had decided to get another bathroom.

He was discussing with himself, a minute and thirteen seconds later, whether he should go use the "beach junk" bathroom, wait five more minutes on top of the ten he had already waited, or take a bath, when the door swung open.

"Finally!" he practically yelled, before realizing just who it was. "I mean, hi, Val." 

Wrapped in a white robe, Val was obviously trying not to laugh as she wrung out her hair.

"You know, Tyler," she said, "I was only in for ten minutes."

She walked down the hall and entered her room, pulling the door shut behind her. Tyler thought she was gone when she poked out her head: "I'm going down to the beach soon. Want to come?" The door shut again as Tyler nodded.

Tyler stared at the closed door and then began to hit his head on the door… before realizing that he needed a shower.

Val had been on the beach for almost half an hour when Tyler came out, awkward and uneasy after the shower incident. Val was reading a magazine, blond hair spiraling down in slightly damp curls to touch the glossy page, legs absently kicking as she chewed on a pen. Time to time she circled things on the paper.

"Hey," Tyler said as his shadow fell over her, casting darkness onto the page. She squinted up and smiled.

"Hey."

"I just, you know, wanted to say…" The teen football player wasn't often uncomfortable or unsure, but sometimes Val could do that to him. "…that I'm sorry. For the shower thing."

"It's okay," Val assured him. "I mean, it is your house."

"Right. Exactly." Tyler shifted a little, then sat down next to her. "What are you reading?"

Val looked at him, confused. She looked back at the magazine and forced a laugh.

"Nothing."

"Well, it has to be something, or else you wouldn't read it," Tyler pointed out.

"I'm not reading—I'm just… looking." Tyler leaned over her shoulder and read the title.

"How to make your co-worker like you," he said. "Val! I'm shocked! You have a crush on Jamie!"

"I do not! He's Caitie's."

"Hank."

"Uh… _no_?"

"Your cheerleader friends! Val, I'm not adverse to that or anything, but you could have told me you were like that! Oh, wait. There are male cheerleaders too, aren't there?"

"There are, but I don't like them. Now, can I please have back my magazine?"

"Why don't you… come get it?"

Inevitably, the tall teen leaped up and ran down the beach. Val was close behind him, their feet spraying white sand as their soles hit the beach in rhythm. Val tackled Tyler, jumping on his back. He flipped her off onto the soft sand, and—perhaps of cheerleader training—she landed on her feet. Val reached for the magazine, almost getting it—until Tyler held it at a lofty height over his head. Even though she was only a few inches shorter, a few inches, Val thought, could make a big difference.

"Come on, Tyler," she said, jumping for it. "It's just a stupid magazine only an idiot would read."

"Then you're an idiot," Tyler reminded her, "because you were reading it." His hand lowered slightly, but Val had suddenly stopped reaching and started staring into his eyes.

"Yes," she agreed slowly, "I am an idiot." Soft voices are not heard in loud sound, but it was silence, except for accelerating beating of the heart on behalf of both Tyler and Val, and so the voice carried to ears that heard it, and heard the tone of it.

"But that's all right," Tyler said gently. His hand almost involuntarily reached up to touch her cheek. "Because I'm a fool."

"Why are you a fool?" Val inquired, feeling like a madman was at her ribs with a giant sledgehammer as her heart slammed into her chest.

"Because… only fools fall in love."

"Then we're both fools, aren't we?" Val whispered. Tyler looked into her eyes, then let his lips touch hers gently. She most definitely felt it, certainly enjoyed it, and both of them felt like time had stopped for precious seconds. Lips parted of own accord, allowing their owners to claim back senses and catch a breath of sea air. 

Val's head fell to Tyler's shoulder, then, a moment late, lifted, as if she had realized what she was doing. Of course, meeting with confused eyes that mirrored her own was not the best remedy for slowing her heartbeat to normal, but a step—and another—and another, slowly, solved that problem.

"Tyler," Val breathed, "I need to… I can't… I mean… I have to think," she finished finally, slowly backing away. Her feet were acting on their own, possibly with help from her mind, because all her heart wanted to do was be held in his arms again, and kiss him, and have him cradle her head on his shoulder… but instinct tends to go with the mind, and no matter what her heart wanted to do, her body turned away and began running… running away.

Tyler watched her go, falling into a state of depression. _I think I may have lost her before I even had her, _he realized, mentally berating himself. Then he looked at the magazine, crumpled in his hand, and read the line—the line that said, 'What is the name of your co-worker?'

Neatly printed, in capital letters, resembling Val's handwriting, were two words:

TYLER CONNELL


	8. Apologies Will Turn On You

# A/N: Thanks to the real-life EMT reviewer for correcting me on the AED thing. Sorry for my mistake, but I guess not all of us can be genius doctors. Oh, and, for future reference, there was a teacher committee meeting for three days that a lot of the staff went to right after spring break, so Kingsport High decided to make spring break two weeks long with an extra week at the end of school!

# 

# Simple To The Mind

LATER THAT DAY

Tyler moved his hand towards the door and pulled it back, repeating a motion he had done maybe a thousand times. With a sudden burst of will and courage, he rapped sharply on Val's door.

"Come in, Tyler," the voice rang out. He opened the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, closing the door as he stepped inside, uneasy. Val was sitting on her bed in a gray tank top and dark blue cotton pants, watching a movie. She pressed PAUSE as he came in.

"Tyler," Val told him, "there are three people besides me in this house, and I highly doubt William or your mom would knock on my door."

"True."

There was a long lapse of silence before it was broken by Tyler.

"We need to talk." Simple words, but coupled with a serious tone, meaning is diverse. Val nodded.

"Sit down," she said, drawing her knees up to her chest. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said suddenly, quickly. "I mean, for kissing you. I wasn't thinking—I just reacted—lost control—I don't know." He shook his head despondently. Val raked her fingers through his hair, for some reason, automatically.

"It's okay, I mean, I understand. I guess I reacted… too." Tyler looked at her, meeting her eyes. 

"We're just friends, so… right?" Tyler asked. Val nodded, trying not to let the frown pulling at her lips show.

"Right. But… I think that… we are good friends," Val said, searching his face for an answer to the question neither wanted to ask. "But, sometimes, I think I want us to be… more." There, she'd said it. But if it was over with, why was the look Tyler was giving her making her heart bang wildly against her ribcage again?

"I think I do, too." It wasn't supposed to end up like this, Tyler told himself. He had come to apologize for kissing her, and now he was going to kiss her again, he knew. But for once, he was listening to his heart, and nothing had ever made him feel quite like this—like everything was perfectly right.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he bent down. Tilting her head up, lips met halfway, arms went around her waist, and a feeling of utter perfection took over. Dreams had been like this, silver lined and sure. The only time she had felt _quite_ like this was that day on the beach, and never before. Troubles seemed to have ended, at least for the few minutes before they parted.

Tyler's arm was still wrapped around her shoulder when she leaned against the headboard of the bed—he seemed to like that position, and Val certainly wouldn't object. Val ran that thought through her head again as she propped her head on his shoulder.

"What are you watching?"

"Meet the Parents."

"Good… no romantic comedy." Tyler was relieved, though he would have watched just about anything here with Val next to him, head on his shoulder.

"Lots of comedy, though," said Val. "And a little romance."

"True. You want popcorn?" Tyler inquired, a little adverse to getting up and making Val move, but having a craving for food. Of course, if she didn't want it, no reason to make her move…

"Sure." Val shifted off him and sat up. "I'll wait 'till you're back to start it over again."

He got up and left as Val propped her head on a pillow and thought… long and hard… about Tyler. Tyler and her. Together. It wasn't that it was difficult to imagine, it was that it was difficult to believe it was real.

Tyler returned with a bowl of popcorn. Val took it from him and balanced it on her stomach, pressing the PLAY button on the remote.

"Why do you get the popcorn?" Tyler whispered in her ear.

"Because I'm special," Val replied with a grin.

"So am I," Tyler answered, taking the bowl and putting it between them. "So are we."

Val snuggled into his chest as the movie started.

Val shifted under the morning sunlight. Her pillow—well, she supposed it wasn't a pillow, because pillows didn't breathe, and this one had a definite heartbeat to it—shifted along with her, and she sat up. Looking sleepily down at Tyler, she nudged him awake.

"I have the worst crick in my neck," he moaned. "Val? What are you doing in my room?"

"You're in my room. I think we fell asleep during the movie," Val told him, looking at the blank screen. "I guess I rolled over on the remote and accidentally turned it off."

"So I guess yesterday wasn't a dream?" Tyler was more alert now, sitting up and coming awake.

"No—but it definitely felt like it," Val said. Tyler hesitated a moment before kissing her quickly.

"I think I have to get a little used to this," Tyler told her. Val shrugged and hugged him.

"We all do," she said softly, "but it's all worth it in the end."

"It's more than worth it in the end," replied Tyler before getting up. "I have to go take a shower."

"See ya," said Val as he left.

Tyler supposed that in boxers and a T-shirt, with tousled hair, he didn't look like Prince Charming, but it was even less his luck that William saw him coming out of Val's room and stopped him in the hall.

"Did you…?" William nodded his head towards Val's open door and raised his eyebrows. Tyler stared at him, then felt a fury rise.

"NO! I would never do that to Val! Never!" He didn't waste time going into explanations… it wasn't William's business anyway. Tyler marched into the bathroom and slammed the door. William sighed.

"Hormones."

Tyler poked his head into Val's room. "Val?"

"Yeah?" She was reading a book with half her body falling backwards over the bed. Sitting up, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well… if you wanted… do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" For once, he had asked Val to do something with him and his question wasn't garbled. A smile lit her features.

"I'd like that," Val told him. "I'd like it a lot."


	9. Closer To Me

Simple To The Mind

Simple To The Mind

_ _

I took her out for dinner one night

We left the restaurant at half past nine 

_And we took a walk along the sea_

I've fallen for her and maybe she's fallen for me

Tyler was about to knock at Val's door when it opened, hitting him squarely in the head. He stumbled back, clutching his head. Val gasped and went over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried. "I am so sorry, I didn't know you were there!"

"I'm fine," Tyler reassured her. He handed her a white rose. "That's for you."

"Thank you!" Val hugged him. "So sweet of you."

"You keep saying I'm sweet," Tyler complained, wrapping his arms around her waist, "but you fail to mention how handsome or manly or smart I am."

Val gave him a confused look. "I didn't know you were handsome and manly and smart."

Tyler glared at her jokingly, knowing she was teasing. "But I am a good kisser, right?"

"Now, I'm not so sure," Val said, tapping her chin, a twinkle bright in her eyes. "Want to test me?"

Tyler's lips met hers, and her world started spinning. When, breathless for air, they pulled away, Val collapsed in his arms.

"Yeah," she managed, "you're a good kisser."

"Thank you."

Val regained control and her balance and stood on her own. Tyler hooked his arm in hers playfully.

"Shall we?" he asked formally.

"Lead the way."

And they walked down the sage-green-carpeted stairs.

Plus près de moi 

Chute dedans plus près de moi

Peut-être vous ne le sentez pas

Mais je le vois certainement 

Plus près de moi

Their reservations were for six fifteen, but they left at nine thirty, staying there for over three hours, talking and conversing and… enjoying.

The restaurant couldn't exactly kick the happy couple out of the restaurant that was renowned for its polite service, excellent food, and wonderful atmosphere; looking out on the beach with its gently lapping waves, sitting on tables set on sand, with the moon above and the lanterns around, it was possibly the most romantic place ever. Or at least for them.

"Want to walk on the beach?" Tyler whispered into Val's ear as they got up from the table.

"Of course," replied Val. Another couple immediately filled their seats as they left, but neither noticed.

So maybe she doesn't see it

_But I'm here all the same_

_I think I'll love her till the sun goes out_

_And maybe I can show her_

_ _

_I've got a wild heart to tame_

_So would you tame it please_

_I know you don't notice it here_

_In the cool night breeze_

Tyler's arm went around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that he could smell her hair mingled with the salt air, immersing him in the feeling of being there with her. Val leaned her head against his shoulder, thinking.

"This was so sudden," she said softly, trying one last protest before she gave herself up entirely.

"I know," Tyler answered her. "But maybe it was supposed to be that way."

"Destiny," Val agreed. "Fate."

"Fate is a dream that we live out, only to experience it again when we finally fall," Tyler told her.

"Very philosophical." Val let out a small laugh at the thought of Tyler being philosophical.

"Yeah, well, I've fallen already," he said.

"We both have."

And they walked on, moonlight striking their skin, making them stand like angels against the background of night waves and sky, white sand shifting under their feet, caught up in a dream that might last forever.

_We left the house at about six_

_But I've never felt more alive_

_Three hours at the restaurant_

_'Till half past nine_

_ _

_So maybe it's a little sudden_

_Maybe I'm going too fast_

_But caught up in the sweet movement_

_I can't help it if I don't think_

_ _

_Yeah_

_Maybe she doesn't feel what I do_

_And maybe this thing isn't true_

_But somewhere deep inside I see_

_Let her get closer to me_

_That much closer to me_


End file.
